


Fucking Ke$ha

by Lady_Aya



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aya/pseuds/Lady_Aya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to combat a Ke$ha invasion his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Ke$ha

Seriously? Bill was pissed as he looked at his radio with contempt. If he heard Ke$ha one more time he would go on a homicidal killing spree that wouldn’t end until he saw enough blood to fill a school bus. He wasn’t even a naturally violent person, but this fucking song was so over played that he was at his wits' end. He completely admitted that at first he had liked the song, loved it even. It was cute, catchy, and fun to dance to. But it had been months since it came out and he had had enough.

Fucking Ke$ha.

He pulled into his driveway, the song grasping onto his brain so hard that he could think of little else. He glanced to the empty space next to his car as he locked the doors. “Tom must not be home,” he thought as he grabbed the groceries and made his way into their house. He hummed randomly, tunelessly as their dogs tripped him up in greeting.

“Hey, kids!” he responded happily, setting the food in its appropriate places and taking out that night’s dinner. He was mid-pasta sauce before he realized that he was humming along to the tune of “Tik Tok.” Once he did however…

The wooden spoon struck the wall and sauce splattered in every direction. He was furious with himself. He couldn’t even control himself long enough to not sing that goddamn song! He went to get the spoon and washed it in the sink. “Maybe I can distract myself with the radio,” he shuffled over to the radio and channel surfed until he found his favorite station. He went to change as the sauce simmered on the stove; Tom would be home soon and Bill wanted to be comfortable when they ate.

He wandered his way back into the kitchen to two major problems. First, the sauce was bubbling over the side of the pot, burning, smoking, and making the kitchen reek of something unholy. Second, a certain piece of trailer trash was gracing his kitchen with her infectious waste of a song.

Bill slammed his fists into the counter as he stormed over to the radio, shutting it off violently. He was DONE! He turned the stove off and charged into his room grabbing up his lyric book. With a quick “if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,” Bill began writing as if his life depended on it. Well, as if Ke$ha’s life depended on it.

An hour later, Bill walked into the living room with his dusty CD. He placed it into the player and turned the volume on loud. The music began and Bill began singing into his hair brush.

Wake up every morning feelin' like Bill Kaulitz  
Grab my twin, I'm out the door, I'm gonna take what I gets  
Before I leave spike my 'hawk with a bottle of spray  
Cause when I leave for the night I'm going out to play

I'm talkin' about Tom and all his hoes, hoes  
but me and him are bro's, bro's  
shido's blowing up my phone, phone  
not stopping til I'm on my knees  
doing it at all our parties  
pretending to be a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, Tom's on top  
I promised I'd blow his cock  
Tonight I'll be tight  
'til we see the sunlight  
tik tok on the clock  
but the 'cest won't stop, no

Oh, oh, oh, OH!

Ain't got a care in the world and my twin's already here  
got tons of money in my manpurse so i got nothing to fear  
Gregor und Gunther are lining up cuz we got a show  
but me and Tomi gotta fuck before we decide to go

I'm sayin' Tom's a total hunk  
always trying to touch my junk  
I get to fuck him if he gets too drunk

now, now we hump til the G's kick us out  
or Jost shuts us down  
totally shut us down, down  
Jo-Jo shut us down

Don't stop, Tom's on top  
I promised I'd blow his cock  
Tonight I'll be tight  
'til we see the sunlight  
tik tok on the clock  
but the 'cest won't stop, no

Stav build the beat up  
Geo break it down  
my heart it pounds  
Tom's got me

with my hands up  
my pants down  
my cock it pounds  
yea, Tom's got me

Stav build the beat up  
Geo break it down  
my heart it pounds  
Tom's got me

Now the party can't start til BMFK walks in

Don't stop, Tom's on top  
I promised I'd blow his cock  
Tonight I'll be tight  
'til we see the sunlight  
tik tok on the clock  
but the 'cest won't stop, no

Don't stop, Tom's on top  
I promised I'd blow his cock  
Tonight I'll be tight  
'til we see the sunlight  
tik tok on the clock  
but the 'cest won't stop, no

He huffed out his last note as the music stopped abruptly and a loud bout of clapping began. He lashed his head around, coming face to face with a highly amused twin.

“Tomi, how…euhm..how long have you been there?” Bill questioned, heat and blood rampaging over his cheeks.

“Enough to know that you and Ke$ha have one thing in common,” Tom smirked out.

Bill bristled. He wanted NOTHING to do with that Ke$ha person. The fact that his Tom thought they did was something he was determined to change.

“Oh, really,” he raised his eyebrow, the ring in it glinting in the low light of the room.

Tom’s smirk grew into a full blown smile, “yea really.”

That’s all Bill needed before he tackled Tom onto the couch. He’d make sure Tom never EVER compared him to anyone ever again. He practically ripped the gigantic pants off of Tom’s legs, his black boxers following shortly afterwards.

As Bill licked his lips and eyed Tom’s hardening member, he watched Tom shudder slightly against the soft couch. He stared directly into his twin’s eyes as he swallowed him whole, letting the turgid shaft nudge the back of his throat as it skimmed past his tongue ring. The pressed the metal into the underside of Tom’s dick, rubbing and massaging the vein there. He felt a resounding twitch as he repeated the action a few more times before bobbing his head up and down.

Tom felt Bill release his cock from his heated, delicious prison and desperately wanted more. He pushed Bill’s head further down, guiding his dick into the velvet grip of Bill’s skilled throat. He moaned and trembled as Bill swallowed around him once again restricting the space around the head of his hard flesh.

By the time Bill had pulled off Tom’s cock completely, Tom’s member was leaking, purple and Tom was shaking and needy. The younger twin stood and peeled his jeans and boxers off, smiling as he looked at his needy brother. He straddled Tom’s lap, swinging his hips back and forth teasingly.

The older twin forced his hips up to meet Bill’s grunting out his need with every swing of the pendulum Bill’s teasing created. By the third sway, Tom whipped his hands towards Bill’s hips, cupping them and thrusting his cock into his brother’s passage.

Bill screamed as he was entered unprepared, but they had fucked that morning so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Tom let him get used to the girth and length of his sizeable dick, before pounding fully into his tight heat. The rhythm was fast and hard and it had Bill bouncing on the solid flesh within him.

“Touch yourself,” Tom grunted out, his climax steadily approaching.

Bill clenched an iron grip around his length. The feeling of that combined with Tom driving straight into his prostate had him coming over himself in a matter of moments. Bill’s heat provided the perfect amount of tightness and motion that had Tom coming within seconds of his brother’s release.

They fell together, breathing heavily and smiling contentedly. A low sound and buzzing came from Tom’s discarded pants on the floor. Bill lent backwards reaching for the abandoned jeans, reaching into the pocket and pulling out his twin’s cell phone. The ringtone becoming clearer as he pulled it from the cloth-full depths.

Don't stop, Tom's on top rang through the room.

Tom glanced at a very confused Bill.

“What I was trying to tell you was that you and Ke$ha have one thing in common,” Tom got out as Bill bristled a second time. He slipped himself out of the vice grip that was Bill before he rushed to finish.

“A new music video.”

“What? Wait, you –you taped that?”

Tom was out of the room before Bill could wrap his brain around that information. He was finally able to comprehend what his brother had done around the same time he heard typing and the beginning lyrics to his “improved” version of “Tik Tok.”

“Fucking Ke$ha,” he screamed as he stomped off towards Tom’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is obviously "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha.


End file.
